godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater: To You, If You Might Find This
BEGIN RECORDING ::X/X/21XX So I guess this is what it’s like… to be the last human alive? We’ve been fighting the Aragami for years… longer than any of us can remember, that’s for sure. Some say it’s been going for over a hundred years, if you can believe that. Fighting a losing battle for a hundred years? What a joke. This isn’t a battle, it isn’t a war, it’s a massacre, plain and simple. We never had a chance to begin with… all we could do was just lie back and let the Aragami kill us. The difference in strength, well… As for me, well… my name is Will Knox. 22 years old. I’ve been fighting the Aragami since before I can remember… probably been around ten, twelve years at this point. They say there used to be a whole organization full of people like me, people who wielded Aragami in weapon form to fight the Aragami… but who knows if that’s true, at this point. All I know is I picked up my father’s blade when he died, took my revenge on the bastard Aragami that killed him… and here I am, still fighting. I don’t know if it’ll ever stop, honestly. We had a communications relay set up at one point. There was a settlement of humans, around 450 of them, holed up in some underground city somewhere, and we kept in contact with them on a regular basis. Making sure we were still alive, and all that. But now… Those communications stopped coming in around three years ago. Our radio no longer receives signals at all. No one was sure if it was because our radio broke, or if, well… Two years ago, a Vajra attack took out two of our comrades. Bit one’s head clean off and stomped the other one flat. Never had a chance to fight back. Their lives were ended in one cruel instant. I killed it, but barely… lost an arm and a leg in the process. Didn’t stop me, of course—after all, here I am… but who knows how much longer. These prosthetics are only so effective, after all… Last year, well… I finally lost my last comrade. He was my best friend, ever since we were kids. We played together when we were too young to fight, and he picked up a God Arc right after I did. Said something like “Wherever you go, Will, I’ll go too!” Or something like that. Sure didn’t stop him from getting his ass handed to him by a Hannibal, though… Anyway, here I am. All by myself, and probably the last human being alive. Humanity’s hundred-year struggle against the Aragami is finally coming to an end. We’ve lost… plain and simple. But let’s be honest… we could never have won in the first place. The odds were too stacked against us. God… how unfair. I’m leaving this log so that if anyone… or anything, for that matter… finds this… they’ll know that, long ago, a brave race called Humanity fought tooth and nail against impossible odds. They fought to the very last to protect themselves and their loved ones against an impossible threat. We might be gone, and relics of our civilization might be reduced to dust… but come what may, the memory of how we fought to the end against the Aragami will remain, forever into eternity. Actually... I lied about my friend. He lost his bracelet and begged me to kill him before he turned into an Aragami. It was the most painful thing I ever experienced, more painful than losing my arm and leg. It's a pain I wish no one would ever have to experience in their lives... but I suppose it was what he wanted. Better than the despair of becoming an Aragami and turning against your loved ones, after all. And so, with that, Willard Knox signs off. To whoever finds this… may you somehow defeat the Aragami once and for all. And if it’s an Aragami that finds this, well… hahaha, now there’s a hilarious thought. You bastards might have killed us all, but you’ll never extinguish the memory of our struggle. Humanity fought here… and we never gave up. Not once, not ever. So here I go… off into the wasteland. Come what may… I fought the good fight, and I never stopped. But, man… what a pretty blue light… ::RECORDING ENDS HERE Category:Blog posts